Betrayal Begins With Trust
by turnupthemusicx
Summary: When somebody says they love you, it just means they love you for that day. The next day they could be running away with your best friend...or even your own brother. AU.
1. Trust Me

_Hiya, I'm back with a new story, which I can promise, just about, that I will finish. I'm really excited about this story, I have so much inspiration for it, it's unreal. I'm not writing this alone though, my friend Jessica is helping out. We actually decided on the storyline together, and write it in sections together, and yeah basically...It was originally posted on JBFF, but I decided, well more like persuaded by Jay to post it on FF, so here it is. Chapter 2 is already written, and chapter 3 is in progress. I apologise for any wrong names and such. I haven't got much else to say, other than that. I hope y'all like all._

**Enjoy. :) **

**

* * *

**

She sat at the table staring at the empty seat and now cold dinner opposite her. Pouring her self the last drop of wine out of the bottle and into her glass. Slouching down in her chair and throwing her head back letting out deep breaths to calm her frustration. Her boyfriend of 3 years had let her down once again, but worst of all her best friend had let her down. As she pushed back in her chair the the sound made from the metal legs scratching the wooden floor sent shivers down her spine, picking up the untouched dinner she had made and scraping it into the bin, along with the empty wine bottle which was cushioned by the wasted food to stop it shattering into millions of pieces. But there was nothing to cushion her heart as it slowly broke.

Putting the empty plates and her wine glass into the dish washer, she set it on a cycle and left it to do its job. Going back to the table and picking up the unused glass she had set out for him and placed it back into the cupboard with the rest of the glasses. Blowing out the candle set in the middle of the table she walked up to their bedroom and shut the door behind her. Tempted to lock it and let him sleep on the sofa. She protested though and left it unlocked, slipping off her dress letting it pool at her feet. Looking her Mitchf in the mirror at the new lingerie she had bought for tonight, but that was one more thing that had gone to waste. Stepping into her cotton shorts and a tank top she slid into the king sized bed and went into a deep slumber.

A few hours later she was a woken by the front door closing downstairs, knowing it was him she turned in bed not wanting him to know she was awake. Closing her eyes one more time to try and sleep the bed room door swung open. Still lying down she didn't want to start a scene but she knew there would be one. He took off his shoes and undone the buttons on his shirt, not bothering to do anything else he sat on the vintage arm chair in the corner of the room. Letting out deep breaths she could hear him thinking to himself 'would would he say this time' 'another excuse I've heard before' but instead all she heard was silence. Another 10 minutes passed when she heard him breathing again. Without looking at her, still sat on the chair he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie."

Without looking at him, she stayed lying down wrapped up warm she responded. "Sorry's not gonna cut it this time, Nate".

- - -

The following morning Mitchie awoke to an empty room. She had half expected Nate to clambered into bed with her, or at least fall asleep on that chair, but there was no sight of him. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it flashed 9.30am. She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and climbed out of bed. With a yawn, she made her way to the kitchen to make her self a cup of coffee. There was no used mugs or dishes, which was unusual, as Nate never clears away after himself. Taking a sip from her drink, she closed her eyes as she felt the hot liquid descend her throat. It burned, but she didn't mind. It was then she had noticed the note stuck to the noticeboard. It read:

_Mitchie, I decided you didn't want to see me when you woke up, so I went over to Shane's last night when you fell back to sleep. I love you. Nate._

She sighed, tears forming in her eyes. She was mad at Nate, he continued to break his promises, and this was making it harder for her to trust him, she felt like she was losing her Nate. However, no matter how much this hurt her, she still loved him, she couldn't stop. She was just angry that he couldn't see how badly he was hurting her.

The front door lock clicked, and her head shot up. "Nate?"

She raced through to the hallway, to come face to face with Caitlyn. "Oh, it's just you."

"Nice to see you too, Mitch." Caitlyn chuckled.

Mitchie forced a smile, "I...I thought that maybe you'd be Nate."

Caitlyn frowned, and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "You know he's at Shane and mines right now, he's talking to Shane about how much he's fucked up. He hates this Mitch hereally thinks that you're going to leave him after this."

Tears escaped Mitchie's eyes at hearing this, and she clung onto Caitlyn tighter. "No, that isn't what I want I just wish it was easier."

The duo went through into the living room, Caitlyn with her arms still around Mitchie. They sat in silence for a while, well silence apart from the sniffs coming from Mitchie.

"Do..do you want...want anything to drink?" Mitchie hiccuped through the tears.

Caitlyn nodded, and stood up, "I'll go get us one."

She entered the kitchen, and pulled out her mobile. She scrolled through her contacts until she came to Shane, when doing so, she selected call. She let it ring a couple of times, until it came to his answer phone.

"Damn it Shane," she muttered, trying again. Eventually he picked up.

_"Hey Cait, are you with Mitchie yet?"_ _  
_

"Hi, yeah I am. She's a right state Shane, I don't know what to do."

_"So is Nate."_

Caitlyn leant back on the kitchen surface letting out a grunt of frustration out to the person on the other end of the phone.

_"What are we gonna do Caitlyn?"_

"We, Shane? We aren't going to do anything. Let them sort this out by themselves for once." Caitlyn lifted herself off the counter side and paced the kitchen. Holding the phone skilfully between her ear and shoulder, Looking through cupboards for mugs for her and Mitchie's drinks.

_"Caitlyn, its pains to see my brother this way over a girl."_

Caitlyn reached up and grasped two mugs and set them down on the counter, flicking down the switch to boil the kettle. "And you don't think it does me, seeing Mitch like this. She's practically my sister, Shane."

"_I know, I know..."_

Caitlyn sighed heavily, "But, seriously, it's Nate and Mitchie, they have always been like this, you know that they love each other, but they just show it in a, weird....kinda way?" Caitlyn added coffee to the porcelain cylinders and poured the boiled water in stirring the contents in both "They can't live with each other Shane, but they can't live without each other, were just gonna have to get used to. Hell... I've already got used to it," she stirred the liquid some more adding milk to the mixture circling the spoon in the cup till it turned a reasonable colour, the sound of the silver spoon knocking against the porcelain as she stirred more frantically causing a small whirl pool in the mug almost like it was trying to hypnotise her, breaking her from her trance Shane spoke once again.

_"Well, if your not gonna do anything then I will."_

Caitlyn still concentrating on her task; taking the spoon out of the mug and tapping on the edge knocking the excess coffee off the spoon. "Shane please, do not do anything stupid. Just promise me, okay?"

_"Fine. I promise. Just trust me."_

Caitlyn exhaled in frustration down the phone "That's the only problem I've got Shane, listen I gotta go Mitch's waiting for me, see you later." And with that she hung up her phone and placed it tightly back into her jeans pocket. Picking up the two coffees and making her way back to the broken hearted girl curled up on the sofa, toying with her hair and staring a black TV screen.

- - -

Shane placed his phone onto his beside table, lying back on his bed with his legs dangling off the edge. A knock came to his bedroom door, followed by Nate entering. "Who was on the phone?"

"Just Caitlyn," Shane sat up, and smiled at him.

"You totally love her dude. I don't see why you aren't together to be honest."

"Because...we are friends, best friends. That's all we are, and all we will ever be." Shane averted his eyes to the floor, then back to Nate quickly. "Besides I have Tess, and we are happily in love, and have been for the last 3 years. Anyway, enough about that, now about you and Mitch..."

Nate grunted, and focused his sight on the patch of floor he was scruffing his foot over, "Can you stop bringing it up? Please?"

Shane walked over to where he was standing, and placed his hands on either of his shoulders. Nate's head rose up slowly, so the boys were looking each other in the face. "This needs to be sorted out Nate. You can't just expect it to blow over, and everything will be alright, because it won't. It doesn't work like that."

"I know!" Nate shook Shane off of him, and tensed up, before he took a deep breath and relaxed, "I know. I just don't get what happened. It used to be so easy, we were so in love, and nothing mattered, only us. When did it all get so fucking difficult?"

"I don't know mate, but I do know that you need to start pulling you weight to make it better."

Nate scoffed at Shane, then turned and left the room. He walked into the sitting room, and plopped himself down on the armchair, letting his arms flap across the sides. Shane followed behind him, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table.

"That's so simple for you to say, you're relationship is perfect. You never argue, and you just look so sickenly cute together."

"I work hard at it Nate, I know..."

Nate interrupted him, "And you're saying I don't. Gosh Shane, if only you knew what it was like."

"If you listened, I was going to say, I know you do too, but me and Tess have it easier."

Nate's face scrunched up in confusion, as he looked at Shane. "How exactly?"

"Well, where is she right now? She is away in Milan with her friends. For the week. We give each other space Nate, we aren't consistently stuck with each other. "

"So you're saying I have to ship Mitchie off to the next island in order to be happy." He faked a laughed, "Great thinking Shane."

Shane groaned at Nate's stupidity. "I never said that, fuck Nate, no wonder you and Mitchie have such problems. You are so thick-headed some times. How in God's name did our family call you the smart one?" Shane stood up and paced to the other side of the room. "You just need space Nate, take a time out from each other. Not even that, you just don't need to spend every waking moment together, it's not healthy for you, for Mitch, hell it isn't even healthy for us lot seeing and being around you two when you're like this." Shane froze, "Shit man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just..."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not, I'm really sorry."

Nate gulped. He knows Shane is right, he doesn't need to battle against him any longer, "I've got it Shane, I know you're right. It just hurts to know that I am hurting Mitchie through all of this, and nothing is being done to make that pain go away. I love her with every thing I have, but it just seems like that love isn't enough to keep us going any more." The tears visible in his eyes pooling below his eye lids, he quickly blinked them away as if it was nothing.

Shane still sat on the coffee table in front of his younger brother, who now had his head in his hand trying to hide his silent cries. Gently touching Nate's leg, in a comforting way, in which caused Nate to look up into his brother's eyes, knowing that he was there for him if anything happened, no matter what.

Gaining his breathing pattern back, Nate had a question playing on his mind. Shane stood up and walked into the kitchen to fetch them both a drink. But as he turned around to walk back into the room Nate was standing in front of him - bloodshot eyes and messy curls as a result from him continuously running his hand through them.

"Shane...do you think that maybe, you...yo...you could talk to her for me, just like, I want to give us space like you said, but I need you to keep an eye on her for me, j-just to make sure nothing happens, like make sure she's okay without me and stuff, please?" his voice cracked at the end. Knowing his brother was in agony, Shane simply nodded his head agreeing to keep a watch on Mitchie while Nate went away for a while.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I'll go visit mom and dad for a few weeks in New Jersey."

"So....when are you going?"

"As soon as possible, I will go round to my house later and tell her, I want her to know from me you know?"

"Yeah, I do yeah, listen, I'm going out in a bit Tess's coming back in a few days, and its gonna take me more than that to clean this place up."

Nate gently smiling at Shane's statement and walked back into the living room., picking up his drink on the way. Once he was located on the sofa, he put his drink on the coffee table in front of him, he laid back on it and let his eyes drop. Slowly he fell to sleep, catching up with what he missed out on the previous night, as he couldn't get to sleep because all he could think of was Mitchie's face and the way she was disappointed in him.

Shane stood in the archway of his apartment that lead into the kitchen from the living room. Leaning against the wall, crossing his arms, he watched his brother sleep peacefully for the time being. He knew that when he woke up, Nate would be pacing frantically thinking of what he was going to tell Mitchie, about them having some time apart to rekindle their feelings for one another. There was just one problem for Shane; he'd always had slight feelings for Mitchie. Nobody knew, because to him it was nothing. Just a faze, you know? Brother gets a new girl friend, he thinks she's hot. Just your normal kinda 'crush', but now being told to be around Mitchie at least once everyday to watch over her, might not be such a good idea. However, it was a long time ago maybe nothing would come of it?

After a some deep thinking, Shane decided he would be okay around Mitchie. He would just be casual, act like he'd done previous times with her. Taking a seat next to a still knocked out Nate on the sofa, he casually lay back and fell to sleep himself.

- - -

Nate slowly turned the key in the lock, he was dreading what was about to happen. He had no idea how Mitchie would react to what he had to say; it scared him slightly. He stalked into the living room, a look of seriousness on his face.

Mitchie's head perked up at the sound of his footsteps. "Nate? You're home!"

She stood up and rushed over to him, flinging her arms around his strong torso. He started to hug back, but was tense about doing so. He pulled back, and looked at her, his expression warming slightly at the look in her eyes. Although, resulting back in the guilt ridden look, once he remembered his plan. He dropped his arms from her, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Mitch, I need, I mean, we need to...uhm," his voice faltering slightly, in which he covered with a rather obvious, fake cough.

"Nate, what is it?" Mitchie asked him curiously, clearly wondering why he was so nervous.

"I...um...maybe you should sit down, Mitchie." He told her, leading her over to the couch. She looked at him intently but didn't say anything as she sat down. Nate ran a hand through his curls as he sat down besides her. "Mitchie, you know I love you, right?"

"Nate, what's wrong? Seriously, you are starting to scare me." She said, a little bit of hysteria in her voice.

"I think...I think we need to be apart for a while. I need to go home to Jersey and see my parents for a couple weeks; I think the space will do us good." He said rather cautiously, taking Mitchie's hand in his own.

He was positively frightened at what her reaction was and tried to prepare himself for the worse. Mitchie looked a little shocked and she tried to speak but the words didn't come out at first. She stood up, pulling her hand out of Nate's, and held a hand up to her forehead as if she were thinking or had a headache.

"Nate, why?" She breathed out.

He swallowed and stood up to try and console her, "Mitchie, I-"

"Is it too hard for you to be with me?" She cut him off, a little anger in her voice now, "Would it be easier if we just ended things?"

Nate was shocked that she could say this, "No, that's not what I want at all." He defended himself.

"Then, why? Why leave? Why leave me for two weeks? Two whole weeks?" She yelled at him in aggravation.

"This is why. We are fighting all the time, I think the space would do us good, it will help us get things back into perspective."

"How do you know that? How do you not know that this could be the beginning of the end of us, Nate?" She calmed down, sinking to his eye level.

"Mitch..I don't."

"Exactly. Nate, I couldn't live without you. I need you in my life. You are what makes me, me. I'd be nothing without you. Just please, please don't leave." Her eyes glazed over with a layer of fresh tears.

Nate took her face in his hands, "Babe, I'm not leaving you. We just need time to re-evaluate things." She nodded, the tears silently making their way down her face. "Do you really think I could cope without seeing you everyday? It'd kill me." He chucked softly. ""But this is for both of our own goods. I'll come back, and everything will be better, I promise. No more fights. Just us Okay? Oh, Come here," he whispered pulling her into him.

"I'll miss you." She snuffled, gripping onto him like it'd be the last time they'd be together.

"I'll miss you too, more than you'll know." He gently released her.

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes, before leaning down to peck her softly on the lips. Mitchie pressed forcefully against him, wanting, craving more. Nate placed his hands on her waist, pulling her into his chest, his hands slowly rubbing her curves up and down repeatedly, letting his hands finally rest on her hips and pulling her pelvis into his creating a burning friction. Devouring her top lip between his tongue and teeth, begged for permission to be let in, within a matter of seconds the kiss became more heated with their tongues battling for dominance. Mitchie slowly moved her hands from Nates neck and slid down his chest, her fingers ending, with her fumbling with the button on his jeans. He pulled away from the kiss chucking.

"I have a plane to catch in less than two hours and I still need to pack," he rested his forehead against hers and their noses brushed.

"I'm gonna miss you, Nate," she closed her eyes, taking in his scent while he was still with her savouring the moment.

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby."

- - -

After packing his suitcases and making sure he had everything ready, the taxi bibbed his horn in frustration for a 2nd time. Standing in the door way the couple shared one last kiss before he said his goodbyes.

"Promise you will call me when you get there and if I don't get a phone call everyday I at least want a text, please," she added her innocent smile to the end of her protest and Nate nodded in agreement.

"I promise, okay, I really do" he gently cupped her cheek with his hand and she melted to his touch. Giving in Mitchie wrapped her petite arms around his neck and hugged him as if she'd never get he chance again.

"I love you, Nate, never forget that. No matter what, I'll always love you." she whispered into the crook of his neck, sending shingles down Nate's spine.

"Love you too, so much."

"I love you." he took in the smell of her peachy shampoo one last time and got into the taxi with a very annoyed driver, waving as the car drove off, she waved slightly trying not to show her hurt.

She turned around and shut the door behind herself walking into the kitchen and sitting at the breakfast bar. This is for the best, she thought to her self. Nate would be back soon, and it'd be as if he'd never left, asides the fighting. She made a pledge there and then, that'd she do whatever it took to turn their relationship around.

She noticed a piece of paper in the fruit bowl and went over to retrieve it. She sat down at the dining room table and opened the paper to see what it said...

_Mitchie,_

_As I promised, I will be back in 2 weeks, but just in case something happens or you need something that you can't get, I've told Shane to look after you for me, I need to know that you're okay without me and not alone. So please, if you need something ask Shane. He'll be there whenever you need him. _

_I love you._

_Nate  
XX'_

_

* * *

_**Thoughts?**

**I'm kind of nervous for all your reactions to be perfectly honest. But I hope I didn't disappoint.**


	2. While He's Gone

_WHOOAA. 7 may not seem like a big number, but to me it is. I did not expect to get that many reviews for the first chapter. Seriously. You guys rock! I'm glad you all liked it. I've worked really hard on this to make it...good. After all I do it for you guys, and myself, of course, but you take the time to read it, which I'd like to thank you for, by the way. Anyways in other news....**JOE AND DEMI ARE DATING! **YAYYYYYY! I am speechless. I actually can't believe that are finally together. I've been waiting for this, for the last 2/3 years, and it's true! *fangirls* And the photos of them are adorable. My personal favourite, the one of them lying on the grass, cuddling. So sweet. Do you guys like Jemi?? Rambling finished. Follow me on twitter, I love making new friends. Just lemme know who you are, and I'll follow back. (**itsmeJADEY**) As I said chapter 2 was already finished, so I quickly edited and now I've posted. I apologise again for any mistakes, wrong names....etc. Anyways, Jade is going to shut up._

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Shane pulled up on Nate and Mitchie's drive way. He'd been given a spare key by Nate, just in case of emergency, and such. He pulled it out of his pocket and inserted it into the key hole, and waited for the click, to confirm that the door was unlocked. It was only 7am so, trying to be quite, he slowly pushed the door open. As he entered he silently closed the door to.

Taking of his leather jacket, revealing a white 'wife beater' that clung to his toned abs. He took of his shoes and left them neatly at the front door; he left his black beanie still perched on his head, leaving whispers of hair peaking out at the front.

Walking into the living room, he noticed the television on but it was muted, he also noticed 3 empty tubs of Ben and Jerry's. He sighed, almost with hurt. It had been 3 days since Nate had left, and every morning he had come round, he had seen the same things lying around. It was becoming a routine. Maybe an empty bottle of wine, on the odd night, but he would always find a box of tissues on the coffee table and a stack of DVDs next to the DVD player, surrounded with open chocolate wrappers on the floor, spare blankets and pillows in a heap on the sofa and her laptop sitting comfortably next to them. He would tidy it up, as usual and then walk up stairs to find Mitchie snug, in the quilts, in her bed. But today was different.

As he was folding the blankets, he heard the sweet sound of Mitchie laugh, erupt from the kitchen. He made his way through, trying to make himself unheard. The sound of her laugh, made his heart race. He stood, just slightly to the side of the archway of the kitchen, so she couldn't see him. He pressed his ear closer and listened to what she was saying to the lucky person on the other end of the receiver...

"You know, I hope your mom doesn't read your texts," she giggled again and then sighed.

"I miss you."

"I know you do."

"What you been doing up there?"

"I know you've only just woke up but, I want to know everything, so its like I'm there with you."

"Oh right, okay, call me later yeah?"

"I love you'"

He heard her snap her phone down and let out an inward groan. He quickly stood to attention and casually walked into the kitchen, not expecting to see the sight he saw. Usually she would lounge around in sweats and one of Nate's t-shirts but, what he saw made his mouth drop. From what he could tell, all she was wearing was a towel around her body. Her hair was wet and tangled, and her legs glistened from the combination of morning light and wet skin. She turned around, looking down and then lifted her head up, frightening herself in the process. She raised her hand on her heart, to calm it down.

"God Shane, don't you knock?"

"I have a key, I don't need to knock, that's the whole point of them. Why are you walking around like that?" He motioned with his hands towards her towel. She looked down, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks

"Oh I erm, I heard my phone ringing and didn't want to miss Nate's call so...Yeah. "

"Right, I understand. Gotcha," Shane replied, awkwardly.

A sudden silence filled the air, neither knew how to respond to the other. Shane couldn't help but take in Mitchie for all she was, while she was sat there, in the attire that she was. She looked, natural and raw. Messy, damp curls cascaded over her shoulders, and her pure face, was actually beautiful. Shane thought, she didn't need all the make up, and fancy styles to make her something she wasn't. She just was, what she was, and that, to him, was perfect. But wait, shit, he shouldn't be thinking this about his brother's girlfriend. She was out of bounds, off limits. It was almost...sinful, what he was thinking. This woman could potentially, one day, be his sister, in law of course, but nonetheless, sister was in that title, which made it sound sinful.

Mitchie just sat there, frozen in humiliation and thought. She found it kinda of, exciting Shane catching her while she looked like this; but it wasn't right. He was Nate's brother, her boyfriend, her boyfriend whom she missed deeply. It hurt for her to think of him. Everything they had become, wasn't right. It wasn't what they should be. They were the perfect, in love, couple. What had happened? They took all the right steps, they played by the rules, but it obviously wasn't enough. Love is supposed to be simple, but theirs wasn't. They were meant to be together, everybody thought so...so why wasn't it simple? Love is love, it should be all you need. Nate was right though, maybe a breather would be good for them. Besides all the aching and craving for each other, it might be good in the long run, hopefully.

"Well, I'm going to go and get changed now. Just make yourself something to eat, or whatever," Mitchie spoke, whilst standing up carefully, clutching the crimson red towel close to her, as to make sure it doesn't fall. Shane nodded, with pursed lips, and watched after her as she left the room.

He sighed, and plopped himself down onto one of the oak chairs. He rested his elbows on the table, and let his face fall into his palms, letting out a tiny groan.

- - -

Mitchie walked into her closest, dabbing at her self with the towel. She was nearly dry, just the odd wet patch here and there. She whipped on a pair of grey sweats, and one of Nate's much-too-big-for-her t-shirts, with a print of Prince on the front. She scrunch the fabric up, and took a sniff of it. It smelt just like him. She smiled at this.

Coming out of her closest, and taking a seat at her dresser, she looked at her reflection. She was a mess. He'd only been gone 3 days, 3 very long, lonely days, and she was already looking like death. No make-up. Bags under her eyes. Lazy eyes. And a frown. She glanced at the photo strip of her and Nate that they had took one day in a photo booth when they first got together; she had stuck it to the mirror frame. She picked it from it's place, and just looked at it. The first photo was a simple pose of the two, Mitchie facing forward with a smile of her face, and Nate behind her, with his chin resting on her shoulder, grinning. The second, was similar to the first, except Nate was kissing her cheek, and she had her nose slightly scrunch, and a laugh type smile. The third and forth were silly ones of the couple just have fun. She ran her finger over them, smiling lazily. Those were the simple days.

"I wish we could go back to those times," She whispered to no one.

She heard a crash followed by a yelp from Shane, she moaned. Sticking the photo back on the mirror, and tying her hair up in a messy pony tail, she ran downstairs.

- - -

Shane picked himself up off of the living room floor., pulling down his t-shirt in the process; tugging at the hem to meet the top of his black skinny jeans. He picked up the DVDs that had fell from the shelf while he was trying to put some back. Unfortunately the shelf had plans of its own, and fell from the wall, resulting in a large thud and Shane screaming like a girl; his arms protectively wrapped around his head cushioning anything that fell onto him. He unwrapped his arms, letting them fall to his sides. He placed the DVDs in a pile, then picked up the pieces of the fallen shelf, setting them down onto the coffee table, as neat as he could possibly do.

"Jesus, Shane, do you have to break everything you touch?" Mitchie chuckled, as she walked over to Shane, helping him collect the rest of the DVDs off of the floor.

"Sorry Mitch it just kinda....fell," he smiled at her and she returned the gesture politely, laughing in the process.

After collecting the DVDs and orderly stacking them on the glass table, they were both sat on sofa in silence.

Shane finally breaking the silence between them. "Are you ever gonna leave the house while he's gone?" he turned to face Mitchie, she looked at him, smiling weakly trying to think of an answer

"I went out yesterday," she stated.

"You went out to get your mail, Mitch, and that was only because I didn't come round until later. I've got it for you everyday before that."

She sighed and rested her head back on the sofa closing her eyes. She suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her up from her comfy position.

"What the hell Shane? Get off me!"

He dragged her up the stairs and she clumsily followed him, tripping a few times from his urgency.

"Shane, answer me."

He opened the door to the room she shared with Nate, and pushed her onto her bed. Sitting up she looked at Shane, seeing him trail through her closet taking out garments, and then hastily putting the back.

"Erm, Shane, do you mind telling me what the fuck you're doing with my clothes?"

Without turning around he spoke. "We are going out."

Mitchie stood up and walked over to him "No, WE are not. You are leaving and I'm staying here."

"No, I'm not, you're coming with me Mitchie, whether you like it or not."

"Coming where, with you?"

"I....don't know yet, we just need to get you outta here, before you start buying cats and ordering Chinese every night, while you sit around moping, and watching The Note Book on repeat, as your cats eat their way outta the crazy owners house," after Shane finished his mad rambling, Mitchie burst out into fits of laughter.

"Are you serious? You are so weird sometimes, Shane."

He looked at her and their eyes met for a moment, before she broke it.

"Here," Shane pushed several hangers with clothes attached to them, into her arms and she took them off him looking at them one by one.

"You know for a guy, you got good fashion sense."

"And for a girl, you're not getting changed, fast enough. You've got 15 minutes and then I want you down stairs and ready to go. Okay?"

Mitchie mockingly raised her hand to her forehead in salute, "Yes sir"

Shane laughed and walked out the door, turning back around when he reached the frame. Mitchie watched him, waiting for him to speak.

"That's the Mitchie I've missed." He smiled subtly, earning himself a bit of a blush from the brunette girl. That made his heart skip a beat. This feeling wasn't normal. Feeling something for your brothers girlfriend isn't normal. And Shane knew this, but to be honest, he didn't want to stop his feelings, they felt nice, good, perfect even, like he was meant to be feeling this way, even if he knew, deep in his mind, that he wasn't.

He ran downstairs, and got himself ready. Shoving his feet into his red and white Nike sneakers, and throwing his arms throw the sleeves of his shiny black, leather jacket; fixing his collar as he faced the mirror hanging on the hall way wall.

He noticed Mitchie descending the stairs, in the reflection. He turned, and looked at her. She was wearing the outfit he had chose, a simple pair of blue skinny jeans, a knee-length flowing white tunic, clad with a loose grey cardigan, and a beige scarf, that hung casually around her neck. She, obviously just ran a brush through her hair, as it had a natural wave running through it, but it looked well done. Not really caring much, Mitchie hadn't applied any make-up, not that Shane thought she needed it anyway.

"Shane...uhm, why are you looking at me like that?" Her eyes stuck to a spot on the floor, and her fingers twiddling with one another.

He shook his head to rid himselfof any inappropriate thoughts of Mitchie. "I, er, sorry. It's just good to see you looking like your self again."

That was a reasonable enough answer, he thought.

She pleasantly nodded, before continuing, "So, where are we going?"

Shane shrugged. He never made plans. "Just going to hope in the car, and see where it takes us, I guess."

Mitchie giggled. Wait..giggled, Shane made her giggle? That isn't normal. It isn't. She shouldn't be giggling...though she's a girl, that's what they do, right?

She slipped into her boots, grabbed her purse, and keys, locked up, and stalked over to Shane's SUV. Shane, being the gentlemen he is, opened the door for her, before clambering into the vehicle himself.

- - -

The first thing Shane did, was drive them to the nearest Starbucks. They stepped into the shop, Mitchie a little behind Shane. He faced her, "The usual?"

She nodded, and went to take a seat at a table for the duo. Not longer later, being joined by Shane, holding two frappachinos. A strawberry and cream one for himself, and a caramel with extra cream for Mitchie.

They sat for a while, in silence, just enjoying their drinks, before Shane stroke up a conversation. "It's nice to be out in the open air, isn't it?"

"I guess..." She snook a look at Shane, through her dull brown eyes. The eyes that are normally so filled with joy and life.

"Mitch, he's coming home. He isn't going to leave you, trust me. I had to persuade him so hard to go visit out parents for a...."

Mitchie's head shot up, "This was your idea. You..you idiot. Why did you do that?" She spoke in hurried, but hard whispers, so they weren't the centre of attention in the shop.

"It's for the best. You two need some time a part. Tess and I, have time apart all the time and we hardly ever argue, unlike you two, who argue all the time. You are suffocating each other Mitch, and pretty soon enough, you would have drove each other too far, and then that would have been it. You would be over. Do you really want that? To not be with Nate. Is that your plan?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears that she was trying desperately hard to blink away. "How could you say that Shane? You of all people should know how much I love Nate, he's.....he's my everything, I can't live with myself knowing that he's not with me, and not happy, and he's always upset because, he misses me, I hate seeing him upset and knowing that I've caused it, I wanna make him happy, that's all I've ever wanted to do," she broke their intense eye contact and messed with the straw in her drink spinning it around before looking back at Shane who was still looking at her.

"Are you happy?" He waited for an answer but, knew he wasn't going to get one "You never said anything about making yourself happy, just about wanting to make Nate happy. So, Mitchie, honestly tell me, are you happy?"

He places his hand on top of hers, in a comforting way, on the table and his thumb gently brushed over her repeatedly, feeling the texture of her smooth skin against his, even if it was just as little as their hands touching, he got shivers from it, tingling down his spine, and his heartbeat beat uncontrollably, as though it was about to break through his ribcage. Her eyes locked on their hands, and his movements toward her, she pulled her hand from his and placed it on her lap.

"Yeah, yeah, I am happy, and who are you to say if I'm not?"

Shane's hand was still frozen on the table, reminiscing the feel of it on hers. When he looked up at her she was staring at her drink, like if she looked away it would disappear. Not wanting to speak, knowing that he would say something stupid, he decided they go home.

"Come on, let's get you home," he pushed his chair back, with the back of his knees and she copied his actions with her chair. They walked out in silence.

The car drive back to Nate and Mitchie's was quite, the only sound being the radio which was barely audible. It was just loud enough to unnerve the silence and drop the tension.

- - -

As soon as Shane pulled up in the drive way, Mitchie hopped out of the car and walked to the door, opening it and walking straight in. leaving it open a jar knowing that Shane would be in right after her.

Shane sat down in the kitchen, at the breakfast bar and stared into space, until Mitchie walked into his eye view.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Didn't you only have one this morning?" he quizzed her.

"Yeah, but, uhm...I just need to, get..." she trailed off.

"I get ya, go have your shower." Shane nodded towards her, and watched her walk away, until she turned around a corner, climbed the stairs and turned into her bedroom, which held her en-suite. Twenty minutes later, Shane heard the shower turn off and water stop running. He needed to talk to Mitchie, so he ascended the stairs and knocked onto her door. Hearing her mumble something he understood it as a sign to walk in. He opened the door to see Mitchie clad in pink lacy underwear, with her back to him, as she pinned up her hair, clips hanging from her plump lips. He looked at her and didn't know what to do. His mouth slightly opened in shock, from the beautiful girl in front of him. His eyes scanned the curves of her back, noting each new patch of skin as his eyes roamed her body, over and over. Finding new skin every time and taking it in. He involuntarily licked his lips wetting them as they had become dry. He was captivated, she was absolutely mesmerising. Of course, he'd always imagined the way she'd look underneath all her clothes, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

Mitchie raised her head to look in the mirror, seeing him behind her, she gasped making the clips in her mouth fall to the carpeted floor below her. She reached for her silk robe, located on the top corner of the mirror.

"Shane, what the hell get out!" she walked to him, pushing him through the door and going to close it.

"I-I-I-I-I was, j-just...ermmm."

She closed the door on his face, and he rested his forehead against it. He should of walked out or at least said something so she knew he was there. He just couldn't stop looking at her. He decided it would be sensible for him to leave, before she left her room; he didn't want to be greeted with awkward silences. He made his way to his car, Mitchie still fresh in his mind, and drove home.

- - -

When he arrived home, he noticed an all to familiar car in the drive next to Caitlyn's black Mercedes-Benz.

Tess was home.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn.**

**Thoughts? **


	3. Only One Call Away

_Hello. Sorry this chapter is late out, I normally update quicker than this, but my laptop has been broken, so I haven'thad much time to write, and such, but I knew I had to get a chapter out, so here it is. Also, is FF playing up for anyone else apart from me? Every time I tried to edit this chapter, it would eff up. Stupid site. Loll. Oh, and be sure to let me know about any mistakes with names so I can change them, I think I've managed to get them all though, hopefully. **Shameless advertising**: I wrote a posteed a new one-shot called A Little Too Not Over You, so be sure to check that out, it's Smitchie of course, and my friend Moliver co-wrote a one-shot called God Damn You're Beautiful with Amberle25, which is definitely worth a read. Fopllow me on twitter -**itsmeJADEY**. Anyways, here is the next installment..._

**Enjoy. :) **

* * *

As Shane closed the front door behind him he slid off his shoes and his jacket. Placing them in the appropriate places. He heard the familiar giggle that once sent him weak at the knees. After being together for 3years Shane found himself annoyed by the small things that Tess does. The things that he used to love were now his peeves. Walking around the corner to look into the kitchen area he say his partner talking with his best friend. Both with a soft drink in hand he awkwardly coughed to let them know of his presence.

Both Tess and Caitlyn turned their heads in unison but only one of them looked at him with excitement. Tess's eye lite up at the sight of Shane. Her blonde hair flowing smoothly as her head spun around and their eyes met. Sides of her mouth turned up her white Teeth showing. Her love for him detectable just by the way she looked at him. Her smile growing if possible. She let out a squeal and jumped up from the stool she was sitting at and jumping into Shane's arms. Her arms wrapping around his neck ans pulling him tighter to her.

"Shaney, I've missed you so much" she took in his scent, the smell she had missed for so long, taking in several deep breaths he spoke into her hair.

"I've missed you too" he felt her soft yet cold hair against his hot skin cooling him down instantly, relaxing into her grip his hands rested on her hips, slowly rising and falling making a friction on her sides. She finally let go and their eyes met. A tear rolling down her cheek, Shane wiped it away with his thumb, leaving his hand to cup her face.

"Are you okay" he smiled at her as she sniffed away her tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just I missed you a lot you know? I've never missed you this much before, just got me all emotional" she giggled at her comment trying to pass it by.

"S'okay, its good to have you back" he pulled her into a bear hug. His chin resting on her head and hers rested on his chest.

"Sorry to break your little reunion but I've gotta date" she pushed in between the two of them, not needing to but did anyway. Shane's mouth dropping in shock he looked back and forth between Tess and Caitlyn. Stopping at Tess who was smiling again letting out a faith laugh and shaking her head.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yeah she told me earlier, he sounds pretty nice, and he sounds like a gentleman, which is freaky for Caitlyn seeing as she like them bad boys" she winked at Caitlyn and they both laughed in sync.

"Well, he'll have to through my approval first, see if he is worth it, not just anyone gets to date my best friend" he let go of Tess and pulled Caitlyn into a side hug.

"You do know we are gonna have talk about this, when you get back I want every detail" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at his comment and smirked at him causing him to chuckle back.

"Okay maybe not every detail, but you know what I mean"

Caitlyn laughed lightly and slipped out of his grip, moving his attention back to Tess and their hands linked automatically.

"Yes daddy, I promise, do I have a curfew as well?" She walked backwards towards to door her sarcastic tone making Shane smile. "Oh, and don't worry I have condoms AND my pepper spray, seriously Shane I will be fine. And if I'm not I will call you and tell you okay?"

Shane smiled at her comment but couldn't help but worry about his best friend and the previous relationships she has been in and he has always been the one to pick up the pieces and be her shoulder to cry on.

"Okay, but like call me when you get there and if or when you need a ride home or something, okay? Promise me?" He looked into her eyes, she saw the caring side of Shane, he was her best friend, and they had been for a while, she knew he would be there.

"I promise okay, now can I get ready? Please," dragging out the e at the end sounding like a 5 year old asking to play out with friends.

"Yes, but if your dressed inappropriately, I will make you change."

Caitlyn laughed running up the stairs and into her room, getting ready for her date.

Walking into the living room Shane sat one sofa, his and Tess's hands still attached she sat down next to him bringing her knees up and her feet on the sofa cuddling into the side of him, he placed his arm around her body and resting it on her hip and playing with the hem of her t-shirt, rising it up to tickle the patch of skin which was revealed. She giggled from his soft touched and squirmed a little. They sat in silence but, it was a welcoming silence and they both enjoyed each others company at that moment in time. Tess was the first to break the quietness.

"You know what this means right?" She looked up at Shane from where her head rest on his chest and he looked down at her with a confused face.

"What?"

She bought her hand up and started drawing imaginary circles on his chest, as she bit her lip and looked back up at him.

"It means we have the place to ourselves tonight," she bit her lip again, hoping he would get the message she was trying to get across. He chuckled at her and moved his hand from her hip, to play with her hair.

"I guess it does huh?" He smirked at her. She giggled again and her finger was now tracing his abs through the t-shirt he was wearing.

"You know I could either tell you how much I missed you or, I could show you and if I'm totally honest with myself, I prefer the latter."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and continued to play with her hair.

"I think I might have to agree with you there."

He looked down at her, placing his finger under her chin and raising her face to meet her eyes, noticing a tint of red in her cheeks as a result of their conversation. She bought her lips to his, and she took his bottom lip between hers. The kiss getting more heated Tess bought her hands into Shane's hair and fisting it gently causing him to moan lightly at the sensation he hasn't felt in a while. His hand sliding back down to the exposed skin on her hip, moving his fingers up her T shirt in the process. Suddenly a loud cough erupted from behind them, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, and both getting their breath back.

"You could of at least waited till I left to get frisky, I don't really wanna witness it."

Shane and Tess laughed at Caitlyn's comment and went back their previous position of her cuddled into his side. Shane gave Caitlyn a once over of what she was wearing and approved. She left for the night and she said she would call if she needed anything. Shane put the TV on and sat down with Tess.

"So, what's been happening while I've been gone?"

Just as Shane was about to open his mouth to respond, the gap was filled with the sound of his cell phone ringing. He glanced down at the screen to see that it was Mitchie calling.

"I'm sorry Tee, I've gotta get this."

She smiled and nodded at him, "It's alright."

She pecked him on the cheek, before he got up and walked out of the room, pressing the 'accept' button on his phone as he did so.

"Hey Mitchie."

_"Hey Shane. Sorry to call you, I just needed...."_ She trailed off, not quite sure what to say to him.

"You needed what?" He was confused.

A silence occurred.

"Mitchie? You still there?"

"_Yeah, sorry Shane. Erm...I shouldn't have called. Sorry. I'll go now. Sorry._" She rambled on, until Shane cut her off.

"Shut up Mitch," Shane laughed. "Stop apologizing."

"_Sorry," _she spoke shyly.

"Mitch..."

"_Okay, I've stopped. Sorry...damn_." The pair chuckled.

Once they'd calmed down, Shane questioned Mitchie, "So, what did you really call me for?"

__

"I..I..don't even know. I just wanted to talk to someone, and you were the first person I thought of. I'll just ring Caitlyn, speak to her, I'm sorry to bother you."

"No! You didn't. And what did I say about apologizing. Anyways, don't ring Caitlyn, she's on a date...yeah I know, Caitlyn dating? Big news, right?"

"_Yeah I know. Sor..yeah_.." she babbled, _"About Caitlyn though, wow, what's wrong with her? She must be ill if she's actually letting a guy take her out?" _

"I know right. He had best be good to her, that's all I'm saying."

"_Oh, here's the over-protective best friend. Lay off of her Shane Adam Gray_."

"Hey quit full naming me. I haven't done anything wrong."

The couple continued chatting randomly for a little longer, until Shane remembered Tess sitting in the living room, waiting for him.

"Shoot. Mitch, I've got to go, Tess has just got home, I haven't seen her for ages. So ya know.."

__

"I get it Shane. Thanks, for everything. Talk to you later."

"You too. Bye Mitch."

Shane sighed. He didn't know what it was, but as soon as he hung up he felt upset, half empty. Talking to Mitchie made him smile. Thinking about Mitchie made him smile. Being with her definitely made him smile. He knew he shouldn't be acting that way, but he couldn't help it.

He made his way back into the living room, and saw Tess awaiting his return.

"Who was on the phone?"

Shane gulped slightly. He didn't know whether to tell her or not. Technically he did nothing wrong. He had knew Mitchie for ages, and they were just having a random friendly chat, so she can't get mad at him. But something was eating at him, like he had done something wrong by talking to her. He knew he hadn't, but he couldn't help but feel that way. On the other hand, if he kept it from her, he'd feel guilty. He couldn't win either way.

"Nobody important. Just a wrong number," He smiled, then joined her on the couch. He shouldn't have lied, he knew that.

Sitting down on the couch he rested his arm over the back of it with Tess naturally falling into his position. She took a while to get comfy but once she was, he wasn't, awkwardly trying not to disturb her he wriggled but could never find a spot. After a while he had noticed that Tess had fallen asleep. He slowly slid out from underneath her and rested her head on the arm of the chair. Grabbing a blanket and tossing it neatly over her and tucking her in. He watched her sleep for a while. She looked angelic, her blonde wavy hair falling on her face he neatly tucked them behind her ears making her twitch in her sleep, smiling lightly at her actions he soon felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, stepping out of the room so he didn't wake Tess he looked at the caller I.D reading, "Mitchie" smiling again but, for totally different reasons.

He pressed "accept" and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Oh my god, Shane you have to come round, please, there is a huge moth flying around in the bedroom and I can't go in there, and I don't wanna sleep in the spare room because, Nate always told me someone died in there, and it creeps me out please I just.... Ughhh, I'm sorry I know it's stupid but, I really don't like them, don't worry if you can't come round though, I know you and Tess wanted a night in. Do you know what? Forget it, I will sleep on the sofa, those things only last like 24 hours anyway, right_?" She laughed nervously about to hang up. Shane laughed at her one way conversation.

He glanced at a sleeping Tess, he really shouldn't leave her, she would be awake soon, but if he did go, he wouldn't be that long, right?

"Don't worry I will be right over."

"_No seriously Shane, stay have fun with Tess, I don't wanna intrude on your time, she just got back from holiday, you need to.......catch up with each other, have some alone time. I can cope, honestly_." Shane cringed at her words wrinkling his nose.

"I will be there, I promise. Nate told me to look after you and look after you I will."

_"Thanks Shane, see you in a bit."_

Shane was already in the process of slipping his shoes on before he hung up and placed the phone neatly into his back pocket. Slipping his jacket on, he wrote a note to Tess, kind of explaining where he was if he wasn't there when she woke up.

__

Hey,

He placed the note on the coffee table in front of her before leaving and closing the door behind him. Climbing into his car and taking off to Mitchie's.

Mitchie called she keeps hearing weird noises from her backyard and wants me to investigate, I shouldn't be long.  
Shane Xx

- - - -

He pulled up in the driveway of Mitchie's and immediately removed his seat belt, locked his vehicle and ran to her door. Being the gentlemen he is, although he had his own key, he knocked. The door swung open, revealing a robe clad Mitchie. His breath caught in his throat at the mid thigh length of her gown.

"Oh gosh, you're here. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Shane. That moth is huge!"

Shane shook his head, chuckling lightly to himself before he stepped inside. "Oh hi Mitchie, how are you? I'm good thanks for asking."

"Shane, this is no time for jokes, you need to get rid of that, that, that thing out of my bedroom."

"What? Nate's back already?"

She giggled at his comment and pushed him so he could pursue his task at hand, "I'm going. Chill."

Mitchie stalked off up the stairs towards her room, but staying on the outside of her firmly shut door. Shane followed behind. She pointed to her door, then backed off, pushing Shane in front of her. "In there!" she repeated a couple of times, constantly pushing Shane towards the room.

"Gosh Mitch, I know you want to touch me, but please refrain from doing so for a couple of minutes." he smirked.

"Jerk." she giggled, before resulting back to her serious, nervous state, "Now go get it out."

"That's what she said," Shane released a light chuckle, Mitchie, on the other hand just smirked, starting to get annoyed by his sexual innuendos.

"Shane! Please, stop messing. Just go get it out."

"I'm going." He slowly opened the door, and popped his head inside. He started to move into the room, before slamming the door shut and screaming, making Mitchie scream and run away in fear in the process. Shane doubled over laughing, hysterically.

Mitchie stormed over to him, pushing him full on, on his chest, "You jerk. Don't dare do that to me again. For fucks sake, Shane."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," still laughing Shane raised his hands in defense as she went to push him again.

"For reals now. I'm going in, wish me luck."

Mitchie smiled and pushed him in the direction of the door, slowly opening it he crept into the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Mitchie safely on the other side. Shane picked up one of Nate's shoes that was lying on the floor as a defense mechanism. Walking over to the blinds, he shook them, hoping that the creature was behind it. But no luck. He searched the room for several minutes but there was no sign of it.

"You got it Shane?" He heard Mitchie shout from the other side of the door, her voice showed a hint of concern towards him.

"Ermm, no I ca- SHIT!"

Mitchie listened intently, putting her ear to the door as she heard feet running around on the carpeted floor, banging and the occasional curse word leaving Shane's mouth. Suddenly, the door opened causing Mitchie's legs to give way and her weight pulled her down feeling the effects of gravity, she let out a small scream but, her fall was cushioned by something... Or someone, who, also, let out a groan as his head hit the floor.

She gasped as her arms fell either side of him and Shane's legs became trapped between her thighs.

Mitchie hung her head, her brown hair falling onto Shane's face. As they both opened their eyes, their breathing got heavy and heart rates sped up.

"Did you get it?"

"Are you serious, **IT** got me, it went behind the blinds," Shane laughed.

Mitchie steadily pushed herself up from his body pulling her t-shirt down to meet the rim of her cotton shorts. Shane stayed lying on the floor until, Mitchie offered him her hand, and he happily accepted from her. She pulled him up to his feet and he brushed himself down, carefully closing the bedroom door behind him.

"You're not going back in there to get it?"

"Are you joking, that thing will eat me!"

"Shane!" she whined, "Nate said you were meant to look after me, and would get me something if I needed it?"

"Oh so if Nate told you that I needed a blow job, would you do that?"

"You know what I mean Shane, stop messing."

"Hey, I'm not messing, I haven't had a blow job in ages."

Mitchie turned around and descended the stairs, calling behind her, "Don't you have a girlfriend to do that?"

Shane swiftly followed her, "Meh? She's asleep."

Mitchie turned once she reached the bottom of the stairs, causing Shane to stop in his tracks.

"Oh well, what a nice boyfriend you are, you're a real catch Shane." Shane noticed the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"I'm only messin' she prolly would of gave me one, if I didn't have to come here to help you."

Mitchie walked into the kitchen with Shane following again. She got two glasses out of the cupboard and set them on the table. "Excuse me, I told you to stay at home. You didn't have to come," she pulled out an open bottle of wine and poured a reasonable amount into each glass.

"Yeah, but if I'd I've left you, Nate would of went mad at me. And we all know what he's like when he gets going, you don't want to be on the wrong side of him." Shane walked over standing on the opposite side of the counter and placed his elbows on it, cupping his head in his hands. She looked up to see him there and something made her heart flutter. The way he batted his eyelashes for extra innocent effect, and the way he made her smile, just by smiling himself.

"Here," she pushed the glass to him and he happily accepted it, taking a few sips, before placing it back down. Mitchie mimicked his actions but, she took all of hers in one gulp and then put her glass into the dishwasher.

"Someone's thirsty," Shane spoke up, as she left the kitchen and made her way to the living room. He followed her, once again, leaving his drink in the kitchen.

Mitchie let herself drop onto the sofa, her head falling back and her eyes closing. Shane sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. They sat in silence for a while until Mitchie broke it.

"I miss him Shane, it's been 3days, and I miss him already. I'm so pathetic."

"No you're not, and I know you do. It's only to be expected. You should try and sleep."

"Can I sleep here? I'm comfy."

"Yeah, sure," Shane smiled, because he really didn't want to move either, she rested perfectly into his arms and her head fell into his shoulder. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep slumber, and Shane rested his head on hers, taking in her sweet scent - a mix of coconut and vanilla - closing his eyes as his senses over took his body, sending shivers throughout him. Shane took in her perfect features and studied them carefully, her long eyelashes rested, softly, on her cheeks and her plump lips pouting in their natural fall. Without thinking he lowered his head down to hers and kissed her It surprised him when she kissed him back, taking his bottom lip in hers, he closed his eyes at the satisfaction of the kiss. She tilted her head up and involuntary brought her hand up to his face, keeping him there, and slightly stroking his skin. Mitchie opened her eyes in realization that she wasn't dreaming anymore Although, she loved what she was feeling too much to pull away but, she knew she had too.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm just, I'm gonna go." Shane stood up and made his way to the door, slipping his feet into his shoes.

"Shane, what were you thinking? You can''t just kiss me. You have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend, your brother in fact." Mitchie rose up and watched him do up his shoes.

"It was just a heat of the moment thing, it didn't mean anything." he looked up to Mitchie from his knelt down position.

"I was asleep, Shane."

"Look I said I'm sorry, okay. But please, don't act like you didn't enjoy it. I know you did, because I did, and if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed back, asleep or not."

An awkward silence settled between them.

"I'll...call you tomorrow."

"See ya," Shane opened the door and shut it firmly behind him.

He drove quickly and quietly, back to his house. Back to where Tess was.

When he arrived, he sat in his car outside for a while, rethinking what had just happened. He touched his lips still feeling the tingly sensation of her lips against his and how perfectly they molded together, and moved in-sync.

- - - -

Mitchie watched out of the window until his car turned the corner and he was no longer in view. She walked into the kitchen and saw his half glass of wine left standing there. She instinctively drank it and put the empty glass into dishwasher, next to hers.

She hoisted herself onto the kitchen worktop and raised her hand to her lips feeling how different they felt. Sparks were still shooting off of them. They'd never felt like this before, even when she had kissed Nate before, she was never left feeling like this. She liked the way his lips fitted with hers and the way his skin felt under her hands. But she shouldn't be feeling this way. It was wrong and stupid of her. These feelings had to disappear. She shouldn't be feeling anything for anyone other than her boyfriend, especially not her boyfriend's brother.

* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Thoughts?**

**xo**


	4. Dreams and Desires

_YO! I planned to update at the weekend, I know, but I didn't, and I'm sorry, but at least I have updated...eventually. This chapter is longest yet, and we were worrying we wouldn't reach how word limit. Anyways, DID YOU GUYS SEE JEMI AT THE KCAS? OMG! SO CUTE! Really bummed that JB didn't win anything though. Can't believe they lost to B.E.P?! Like wth!? And Joick lost to DYLAN SPROUSE?! What is the world coming to? Goshh. Rant over. I'll leave you alone to read..._

**Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

His hand moved gracefully up her thigh, as her breathing hitched in her throat. Their lips moved in time, and their kisses were becoming sloppier and rougher by the second. He hovered over her, the dense material of his jeans causing a friction on the bare skin of her thighs.

He kissed down her jaw and found her sweet spot below her ear, she moaned in response and pushed her body up into him, indicating she was getting tired of teasing. He moved away, leaving wet kisses along her neck and shoulder bone. Her hands played with the hem of his t shirt; she pulled it up over his head and tossed it in an unknown direction. She bit her lip, as she stared at his abs and ran her hands down the trail of hair leading to her destination. He smiled at her, whilst she sat up to remove her own top; pulling it up from the hem and dropping it on the floor. Shane licked his lips, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. He lowered his head and left butterfly kisses down her chest, softly touching his lips on the top of her breasts, which was uncovered by her pink lacy bra. Her breathing became more shallow by the second and her heart rate was on the verge of exploding. She had never felt a sensation as powerful as this, but she was loving every moment of it.

His hands roamed her body, falling on her hips and tugging at the top of her shorts. He slid the elasticated fabric down her thighs and she kicked them off the rest of the way, leaving them at the end of the bed. He came back up to her lips and kissed them gently, he took her bottom lip between his, and her tongue begged for access to his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and their teeth clashing; she fiddled with the buckle on his belt, undoing it skillfully and unfastening the button and zip, she used her feet to push down the garments letting him deal with it once she pushed past his thighs.

He retreated to his position in between her legs; she could feel his hardness through the thin material of his boxers. She moaned at the feeling, knowing she had made him feel this way. He pulled at her lace boy shorts - matching her bra - and let out a groan, as he ran his fingers over the material. She arched her back and moaned as he hit a sensitive spot - she craved for more.

They were both soon rid of all their clothes, and were kissing passionately, both heavily panting as their hips rocked together, the pace quickening as they both neared their highs.

"Say my name," Shane demanded as he lowered his head into the crook of her neck. Their hips still rocking.

She let out a small moan not able to produce audible words at the moment.

"Say my name," he repeated in a more demanding tone.

"Shane," her hands moved from gripping the sheets to his back where he nails made indents into his skin and he groaned at the feeling.

"Oh god, Shane."

"Mitchie."

- - - -

"Mitchie? Mitchie?"

Mitchie shot up, struggling to breath. She could feel her heart going one hundred mile an hour. Sweat was dripping off her brow and her pelvis was now throbbing. She looked to where she was located, to find herself on the sofa and a concerned Shane on the opposite chair.

"Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

She tried to regulate her breathing but, the sight of him made her body do things.

"No," she shook her head frantically "No, definitely not bad."

She placed her head in her hands, and took in deep breaths. How could she let this happen? It was only a dream, so it wasn't so bad, right? But, weren't dreams normally about desires and wants?

Shane stared at her. Her brown locks fell in front of her face in a knotted mess, but

it still looked gorgeous. She was shaking slightly, and he could hear tiny cries escape her lips.

He took a seat next to her, and placed his arm around her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off.

"No!" She looked shocked, "No, Shane just don't...okay, don't touch me. Please."

He stood up, and back away slowly. "Okay. I'm sorry?" He was confused. "I'll go get you some coffee."

She nodded. She didn't know how to take this dream. She shouldn't be thinking this way about her boyfriend's brother, and she shouldn't of enjoyed it, and she definitely shouldn't be wanting to know what it'd be like to actually do that, for real.

These past few days without Nate had been hard, she must admit, but at the same time, she didn't want them to end. She knows that when they do, she wouldn't be spending as much time as she does with Shane. Things would be back to normal, she'd be back with Nate, and he'd be with Tess. Tess, oh how she despised her. And the thing is, she doesn't even know why she does. They were friends once, actually she was the one who introduced Shane to her; in which she was now regretting. She hated picturing them together, but she doesn't know why? Doesn't she want Shane to be happy? Should she even care who Shane dates? He wasn't with her, he didn't even like her, she didn't want him to like her, 'cause it be incredibly weird. Wait..why was she even debating any of this? She was engaged to Nate. She was in love with Nate. Her future lies with Nate.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Shane returning.

"Hey, erm, I've got you a drink." Shane walked back into the room with a white mug, filled to the brim with the caffeine filled substance.

She smiled weakly, "Thanks."

He sat down on the sofa, and looked at her as she took a sip from the mug. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She gulped, and stuttered, "I c-can't."

"Okay?" he replied, slightly confused, "But it's only a dream, it doesn't mean anything."

It doesn't mean anything. The thought replayed over and over in her head again, and again. And she couldn't help, that every time she closed her eyes that day , all she would see was her hands gliding down his bare torso, and back up again to fist his hair, as his face was buried into the crook of her neck, kissing the soft skin there. She didn't want to open her eyes, but the slightest sound disturbed her, to her annoyance. She shouldn't be liking this, but she couldn't help but do so.

It had been 3days since they kissed, and today was the first time Shane had been back. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but he couldn't help himself. He'd been replaying the kiss in his head at every moment he could. But he knew he couldn't keep avoiding her, so when he went round.

He sat on the opposite chair, surprised to see her sleeping on the sofa. He would never admit to anyone, or himself how long he was watching her sleep, and enjoying it, but when she started panting and fidgeting, he knew had to wake her up. He wanted comfort her, and wrap his arms around her to make her feel safe, but he knew it would give off the wrong impression, so he just comforted her with words.

Mitchie sat in the kitchen with Shane in silence. From her dream earlier, her hair was sticking to the remaining sweat droplets on her face, and her underwear dampened a little more, every time she looked at him.

She announced she was going to take a shower and Shane nodded as he began to make himself something to eat while she got ready.

Mitchie closed the door to her bedroom, and the memory of the incident of Shane walking in her, came to mind, making her heart race. She wishes now that she would of made the most of the situation.

She shed her clothes, walked into the en-suite and turned the hot water on, stepping into the shower and letting the water cascade down her back. Closing her eyes, letting the water fall down her face and the front of her body. Letting her senses take over, and just relaxing into the feeling.

As Shane sat downstairs, he couldn't help but think of her in the shower; her hands lathering parts of her body he wished he could touch and kiss and do the unthinkable to. He closed his eyes to picture her, he knew his imagination would be nothing compared to what she would really look like, but for the past 3 days its all he has had. Knowing she was just rooms away showering, made him hot and bothered. He'd poured himself some ice-cold water to try and cool himself down but, it didn't work.

Mitchie stepped out of the shower and, wrapping her pink towel lightly around her body - resting it on her thighs and balancing it around her breasts - she exited the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She quickly grabbed the clothes she had placed out on the bed before she had got into the shower. She got changed and styled her hair, letting her brown waves rest naturally down her back and some falling round her shoulders; her layers cupping her face gently. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection -looking herself up and down. She was wearing jean shorts, that rested high up on her thighs, she had a long pink vest top that rested just above her shorts revealing only some of skin, over the top she had a pink checkered short sleeve shirt that she left undone to reveal her toned stomach under her vest top.

She walked into the kitchen to find Shane searching through the cupboards for something to eat. All she could see was the top of his head from behind the worktop; his head disappeared for a moment, before she heard a 'thud' and Shane cursing in pain, as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head. She giggled at his misfortune. He raised his head to look at her, smirking at the sound of her giggle.

"Oh Mitchie, don't worry about me, I'm fine really, just a minor concussion, but you know, no need to come rushing to help, really I'm fine. Just stand there and laugh, it's cool," Shane said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, still rubbing his head.

"Please, this is prolly like, your 3rd accident of the day. You'll be prone to it by know," she laughed through her statement and he laughed in response.

"You do know, that there is no food in here right?" referring to the open cupboard.

Mitchie moved towards the counter, hoisting herself up on it next to Shane who was leaning on the opposing one.

"I've been living off take-aways for the past few days."

"Are you serious?" He pushed himself off the counter, closing the space between them slightly. Mitchie brought her legs up and crossed them over and simply nodded, smiling at his question.

"Come one, get your shoes on. We're going to Wal-mart, and get you some real food," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine eating what I've been eating."

"You aren't,"Shane confirmed sternly, "Now, come on."

She sighed, obviously losing the argument. She jumped down from the counter,, but as she did, her foot slipped; she grabbed for something to stop her, for anything around her, to keep her balance, but she couldn't. Luckily, a pair of hands firmly grabbed her waist, and her hands fell to his tight biceps. After setting her down he carefully let go, not wanting to but, if he didn't things would of got awkward. She soon enough let go of him as well.

"Thanks," she managed to whisper.

"You should be more careful next time," he smiled at her and unbeknown to her she blushed.

- - - -

The car ride to the store was awkward, to say the least. The sound of the radio softening it, until Shane turned it down. Mitchie looked at him confused.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other day, I don't know what came over me."

Mitchie hung her head sighing as a response. "It's okay Shane. How about we just forgive and forget, yeah. Never bring it up again?"

Shane looked at her and smiled; she smiled back at him. "Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

Shane soon pulled into a car park space and they both entered the shop.

They came out 1 hour later with bags fall of countless boxes, cartons and bottles.

"Think we got enough stuff?" Mitchie laughed, watching Shane struggling to carry the bags, "And as I asked inside, are you sure you don't want me to carry more?"

"Nope, no, I'm good," he panted. One of the bags split, and a carton of milk dropped out, and spread everywhere, "Fuck!"

Mitchie clutched her sides in hysterics, whilst Shane tried to gather the other items that had fallen out of the bag.

"Shurrup Mitch," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry...it's just...so so funny," She spoke in between fits of laughter.

After Shane had gotten everything back, and picked up the brown paper bags, the duo made there way back to the cars.

"I told you to let me help," Mitchie told him, in a sing song voice.

Shane just shrugged, and let out a breath of air.

The ride back to Mitchie's wasn't as awkward as the one there. Actually, it wasn't awkward at all. The drive was full of jokes and smiles. It was comfortable and natural.

"So, how you handling the 'no Nate' thing now?" Until Shane asked that.

Mitchie started fiddling with her fingers in her lap, and bit her lip. She missed Nate, she really did, but the truth is, she was having a lot of fun with Shane, and it made not having Nate around a lot easier. But she didn't want to tell Shane this. It'd make things really weird.

"Okay, I suppose."

"Suppose? What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, I expected it to be a lot harder. I miss him, I really miss him, of course I do, it's just..." she trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence. "I don't know."

A silence filled the air when she finished speaking.

They arrived back, and both took the bags out of the car and through to the kitchen.

"I can put these away myself, you can go now, if you want." she spoke without looking at Shane.

He picked up one of the bags, and started taking things out of it, and placing them in the fridge. "No, I'll help."

"Don't you want to be getting back to Tess?"

"Nah, she's out tonight anyways, and Caitlyn is off with...Kyle? I think it is. So it'd just be me."

"Oh." She continued filling the cupboards, without making a sound.

He kept stealing glances at her, as did Mitchie with Shane. This wasn't normal, but neither cared. Neither bothered to think of the consequences of their doings. Technically they weren't doing anything wrong, they were just looking, that was allowed...right?

Ten minutes later, they were done. Mitchie stood from the spot she had been crouching down it, and dusted her hands together, whereas Shane cracked his knuckles.

"So, do you want to stay for something to eat?" She asked politely. She was just being nice, so she tried to convince her self. Truthfully, she didn't want Shane to leave yet.

"Sure. I'll cook if you want. Actually I insist."

She shook her head, "We'll do it together."

Shane just smiled at her. He looked at her. Her brown hair shiny, and bouncy. Her skin radiating with a happy glow. Her brown eyes piercing through his. She was beautiful, more beautiful then he'd ever seen. He thought Tess was gorgeous, but she's nothing compared to Mitchie. Why had he never noticed this before? Of course, he's always thought she was good looking, but after spending so much time with her just lately, he'd begun to see her in a whole new light, and having thoughts about her, which he knew were wrong, yet he couldn't help himself, and he didn't want to. Before his mind used to be clogged up with Tess, but now he rarely thought of her, the only times he did really, were when Mitchie brought her up.

He must have been staring longer, then he thought, because the next thing he knew, Mitchie's hands were on in front of his eyes, waving to get his attention.

"Oh sorry." He shook his head of his thoughts, "So, what we cooking?"

"I was thinking pasta."

Shane grinned. Pasta was his favorite...but Mitchie hated it? His face turned into a look of confusion.

"What's up?" Mitchie asked.

"You don't like pasta." It wasn't question.

She shrugged, "I like a change." In reality, she just wanted to make Shane happy, she knew it was his favorite dish, but he wasn't going to know that.

Shane simply nodded, and the couple began the cooking process. When they finished, Mitchie dished up the food, and set it in front of them.

"Thanks," Shane whispered.

Halfway through the meal, Mitchie felt Shane's leg brush against hers, making her blush. She looked up to see Shane focused on the plate in front of him. It was obviously an accident, she thought.

However, Shane was trying hard not to meet her gaze. He knew she had felt his leg, and he was surprised to feel her leg rest against his; his food got caught in his throat and he started to choke on a piece of pasta. Mitchie trying to muffle her laughter by inwardly biting her lips, the slightest giggle escaped her lips.

After they finished off their food, Shane helped Mitchie with dishes and they both tidied the kitchen, finally resorting to the sofa to watch whatever was on TV. She sat with her knees pulled tightly into her chest, snuggled into the corner of the sofa. Shane kept stealing glances at her and occasionally he'd catch her looking back; which he wasn't complaining about. Mitchie stood up off of the sofa and walked into the kitchen, Shane shamelessly watched her hips sway as she walked away. He took deep breaths to calm down his pulse, wriggling in her seat; he heard Mitchie call from the other room.

"Hey Shane?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally."

Mitchie walked back into the room and Shane stood to go to the bathroom. She placed her drink down on the corner table, before she stood up straight and walked over to her previous seat. She came face to face with Shane, meeting him in the middle. As she went left, he went left and as he went right, she went right. They both laughed at their actions. Just as they were recovering, their eyes locked onto one another. Shane brought his hand to her face and brushed a stray brown wave behind her ear, her stare stayed on his and he swallowed the rising lump in his throat. Both of them caught in a moment they didn't want to end, just looking at each other with blank faces but, feeling the connection between them. Their faces were only inches apart; they could feel each others breath on their skin. They both lent in, closing the small space between them until their lips met. Taking her top lips between his, softly, leaving a lingering kiss. Shane retracted his head almost instantly. His head falling, knowing he had made a mistake by kissing her. He raised his head to look at her, her angelic features looking were at her shoes. He immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. So so sorry." He mumbled quietly.

She shook her head in response "No, I'm sorry," she looked up as she spoke to him, his face full of confusion as to why she was sorry.

"Why? What you got to be sorry for?" Shane managed to laugh out, trying to make it seem no big deal

"For this."

"For wh-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Mitchie crashing her lips onto his. Her hands resting on his shoulders and slowly working their way up to his hair; his hands naturally falling onto her hips, holding her tighter and pulling her closer, as if she would disappear if he didn't, or she realized what she was doing and pulled away. But she wasn't planning on pulling away, she felt right in his arms, she didn't want to any where other than his arms at this particular. Their actions were getting more sloppier and rougher; Shane walked them backwards, their lips still attached as he pulled her along with her hips. His knees hit the back of the sofa and he lowered himself down to sit on it, Mitchie straddled his thighs, her hands cupping his face keeping him his position, she ground her hips into his, relieving a throaty groan from him. His grip on her thighs became tighter, as her hands smoothly moved to his hair, grasping it firmly in order to bring him closer to her, if that was possible. She rocked her hips again, causing both of them to moan in pleasure; her hands reached for the hem of his T-shirt, toying with it, before tearing their lips away, for the first time, to lift it over his head and throwing it behind her, somewhere. She gasped at the sight of his toned chest, biting her lip to stop herself moaning before reattaching their lips together. Suddenly Mitchie's pocket started vibrating followed by an all too familiar tune rang out. Mitchie reached down into her pocket pulling it from her shorts and was surprised when Shane's hand grabbed on to her wrist.

"Leave it," Shane spoke into her lips.

"I can't."

He let go of her wrist and let her answer the phone, his hand still clung onto her thighs. She pressed accept and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," Nate spoke into the receiver.

"Nate, baby, I really can't talk right now," Shane took this to his advantage and ground his hips into Mitchie's, causing her to release an audible moan. She bit her lip to try and muffle it.

"Oh right... What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she spoke abruptly, "I've just got friends coming over."

Shane leaned up and licked the the sensitive patch of skin just below her ear, then took her earlobe between his lips, making her shiver.

"Who?"

"Oh, I was, erm, in Wal-mart and ran into some old school friends. We were just gonna order in a...a Chinese, and catch up you know?" She managed to get out.

"Oh, okay well I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," she sighed in relief.

"Love you."

"Love you too." she hung her head in shame, she had just lied to her fiancé. She doesn't do that sort of thing, what's happening to her?

She got up off Shane's lap and walked into the kitchen, leaving Shane completely confused. Did he do something wrong...

"Hey, Mitchie, where you going?" She ignored him.

He followed after her, and found her almost in tears, leaning against the cupboards, her back to him. He went behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged him off, and walked forwards.

"Nothing, just...give me a minute."

Shane sighed, he knew what was up, "Nate, right?"

She swallowed and nodded.

"I'm just going to go..."

"No!" She exclaimed, "I mean, you don't have to."

"I do. This should never have happened. See you in the morning." He went to leave, but felt Mitchie's hand on his shoulder blade.

She choked back a sob, but her words came out teary, "Don't leave me. Please."

Shane turned to look at her; her eyes were full of tears, and her face was red. "I have to, I'm sorry."

And with that, he opened the kitchen door, and stepped out wordlessly, shutting it behind him. He lent against it, thinking about what had just happened. His breathing coming out in patches.

As soon as the door shut in front of her, Mitchie placed both her hands and forehead on it, letting her cries break through. She was replaying the memory of what had taken place in the living room, over and over in her head. She hadn't wanted it to stop, she wished she hadn't now. She had wanted more..she still wanted more.

She straightened her self out, and regained her breath. She had to stop Shane. She decided to take a chance, and hope he was still there.

She took hold of the door handle, tightly grasping it, before pulling it open to see Shane standing there.

Without a sound he pushed her back into the kitchen, crashing his lips onto hers, tightly gripping her hips, and just letting his senses take over. She did nothing to stop this. She yanked at his shirt, pulling him into her, holding on for dear life. The kiss was full of need. Full of want. Full of passion. Neither had ever felt such desire in their lives. But it felt right. And nothing was about to stop them now.

* * *

**It seemed a bit rushed to me...what do you think? But we do have lots more planned, so maybe not?**

**Thoughts?**

**xo**


	5. Heartbreak and Denial

_Hellllllo. Sorry for not updating in, like, a month, but you must understand the pressures of coursework and exams and all that shiz, right? I only have a couple of weeks left now, meaning there will be more time for writing and updating, which is so much better. Plus we have planned majority of it out in detail now, which will make it easier for us to write it, too. Also, my co-writer Jessica (**HeAteMyHeart**) has a new one shot up called Just Something To Pass The Time; I think y'all should check it out. Right, I'll let ya read._

**Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

Shane lay on his bed, flat on his back, his hands behind his head and an obvious smile on his face, as he was re-thinking the events that had happened in the last few hours....

_Mitchie's back hit the kitchen counter, her hands gripping it behind her; Shane's hands on her hips gently massaging them. There were tears still fresh on Mitchie's cheeks. but Shane was quick to wipe them away. Their lips moved together perfectly. With a firm grip on her hips, he picked her up and placed her on the counter, she moan into his mouth at the action. She involuntary opened her legs and Shane moved closer to her...._

Shane closed his eyes remembering her touch, his breathing getting more shallower at the thoughts, an unbearable tension began to form in his jeans......

_Her hands slowly worked to his hair and his lips moved from her lips to her jaw, working his way down to the hollow between her neck and shoulder, Mitchie's head fell back giving him better access hitting the cabinet behind her in the process and biting her lips to help stop ruining the moment. She removed her hands from his hair and ran them down his chest moving lower and lower until they reached the top of his jeans toying with belt buckle, he moaned into her skin and the sensation making her gasp and reach for air, she hooked her _ _fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer to her making an unbearable friction..._

_Shane's hands repeated Mitchie's actions his jeans tightening around his pelvis, he undone his belt buckle, button and his zip, his hand cooling the friction and his head falling back in response..._

_Mitchie's head fell into his neck, her breath fanning him and sending shivers through his body, she kissed his jaw as his hands gripped her thighs......_

Shane imagined her breathing on his neck, he imagined that his hand was hers, the feel of her almost realistic, hot breath on his neck hit him and he opened his eyes in shock to see blonde locks falling onto his face and round his neck, kisses being placed on his neck she raised her head and hovered above him.

"Having fun without me?"

"Gosh, M-Tess, you scared me."

Tess giggled, not noticing Shane's 'accident', "Oh, I'm so sorry, baby, let me make it up to you."

She purred into his ear, softly kissing the patch of skin under it. The usual shivers that normally went down Shane's spine weren't there. He figured it was because he had be visioning him and Mitchie, but deep inside he knew that wasn't the real reason.

"Tess, don't."

She wrapped her arms further round Shane's neck, her breathing becoming hot on his cheek, "Oh come on Shaney, you know you want this." She placed her lips on his, firmly, and he kissed back. Her lips weren't as soft as Mitchie's, their lips didn't fit as easily, there was no spark. Wait, he shouldn't be comparing her to Mitchie, he should be loving this. After all, Tess was his girlfriend, they were in love. Were? Was in love. He pulled away, "I'm sorry Tess, I just can't." He gently rolled her off of him, and got up.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tess exclaimed, "Shane, I've been back a while now, and the most connection we've had is the kiss we had the day I came home. Doesn't that strike you as the least bit worrying?"

His eyes shifted across the floor as she spoke, "No...not really."

"What? Please tell me you're having a joke. You're Shane, that's what you do. You joke."

She looked at him, and could tell he was being serious, "I can't believe this."

"Tess, I'm sorry?" it came out more as a question than a statement, which is not how he intended it to, "I'm just not in the mood. Surely, you can understand that?"

She scoffed, flipping her head up to look at him, her blonde curls moving swiftly over her shoulder, "Yeah. Yeah, I sure do understand Shane, I understand that you are a lying bastard. You were just ready to wank your self off into oblivion, but when it comes to doing anything with me, you aren't in the mood,' so yeah, I understand how much of a dick you are."

"It's not like that."

"Oh, it's not. Then what is it like Shane? Please explain, because I'm really confused right now."

Silence. Nothing. He didn't have an answer for her. He just sat there quietly, without a sound, staring downwards.

"Just as I thought," Tess whispered, "Ya know, Shane, if you don't want to be with me anymore, it's fine. All you have to do is tell me, and I'll be out of your hair."

Shane's head shot up, "Tess, that isn't it, I promise. I just...just...I don't even know what's up with me."

Tess looked him, "You're seeing someone else, aren't you?"

"Tess, that isn't it, I promise. I just...just...I don't even know what's up with me."Tess looked him, "You're seeing someone else, aren't you?"

"What?! No!" Shane exclaimed, rather too quickly.

"Well then what is it Shane? Do I disgust you that much that you can't bare to touch me or look at me the way you used to?, what's happened to you Shane? Where's MY Shane? The one that used to hold me in my sleep, the Shane that when I woke up in the morning he would be playing with my hair, the Shane that made love to me..... Where's the Shane that loved me?"

Shane sat there, with nothing to say, what was he suppose to say? How could could he say anything when the girl in front of him, her heart was slowly but surely breaking and right in that moment, he could see it, even though his eyes stayed glued to the floor, he could see a few tears drop to the floor and hear the cracking in her voice. She sniffed her tears back and sighed in frustration. She moved towards the door and opened it standing in the archway.

"That's not what I want to hear Shane" she turned around and closed the door behind her, not slamming it but gently pulling it too, she wasn't the type of person to get angry at people that was one of the reasons Shane loved her, he found it easy to love and care for Tess, she had the same characteristics as Mitchie, both had long wavy hair, but Mitchie's was more soft and shiny, both were a size 10 but Mitchie had more curves, both had hearts of gold, but Mitchie's was more pure, both had soft skin, but Mitchie's that bit more softer and smoother because she moisturizes everyday, both laughed at Shane's jokes, but Mitchie's was genuine, both were great kissers, but Mitchie..... That bit more amazing than Tess was. Shane could think of a million reasons and compare them all day, some even falling in Tess's defense, but Mitchie had more, which she shouldn't, they kissed once, they've been alone together for over a week, but they touch more than friends, she sleeps curled into him, when he really should be home with Tess making her feel loved and that he wasn't trying to push her away, but he would always end up with Mitchie, making her dinner, watching a movie or something that was so small to her, but a big deal to him, because he got to spend more time with her. He finally got the courage to leave the bedroom half an hour later, opening the door and shutting it behind him, he had changed into his blue plaid pajama bottoms and a light grey t-shirt, he took his time walking down the stairs, because he wanted to prepare himself, what he would say, what he would do, plan his reactions and so on. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed it was quite, no TV on, no radio, no kitchen applications even? It was all to quite. He poked his head round the living room to see the TV on static, he walked into the dimly lit room and saw an empty tub of cookie dough ice cream and a stack of dvds on the sofa.

On the couch with a blanket on her, Tess was watching the TV with a few used tissues surrounding her.

"Tess..." He trailed off as he stood in full view.

She tore her tear-ridden eyes off the TV and Shane ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. He wasn't sure how to handle everything that was happening, he still had no idea what he was going to do, what he was going to say to her.

"I don't even know you anymore." She blubbered, turning the TV on mute.

"I'm still Shane." He told her, no emotion at all in his voice.

She shook her head, "You're not the same Shane I fell in love with and I think that's because someone or something has changed you. Tell me what or who or...just let me know what's wrong." She demanded, standing up and crossing her arms across her chest protectively.

Shane weighed his options, he could never have Mitchie; he was his brother's girlfriend and he could lose her as well as Nick. If he told Tess that he had kissed Mitchie, he'd lose her too. He loved Tess but he knew that he loved Mitchie just a little bit more.

"You think I'm cheating..." It wasn't a question.

Tess took a deep breath, "It's the only explanation."

"What other girl could I be with?" He asked, "I have never slept with any other girl since we have been together Tess. I promise you that."

She blinked, "Then why do things seem so different all of a sudden? You're never home these days, you just act like you don't love me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked, anger becoming present in his voice.

"You know what I am talking about," She raised her voice, "You cannot pretend things are like how they used to be. You have changed, I feel like you don't care about me anymore."

"Don't be stupid-" He began.

She interjected, "Oh, so I'm stupid?"

"No, I just don't understand how you don't think I care about you anymore. How can you say that?" He yelled in frustration.

"You don't act like you do, as of recently your mind just seems to be elsewhere when you are with me. You don't kiss me how you used to, you don't hold me in your arms at night like you used to."

"So what, you want me to hold you tonight? Because I will if that shows you how much you mean to me."

"You shouldn't have to be asked to hold the woman you supposedly love! You should..." She trailed off, looking to Shane's left.

Shane turned around to see Caitlyn standing there; she must have just gotten home as she had her handbag and car keys in her hands still.

"I'm just going to go up to my room." She excused herself, fully well knowing that he and Tess were arguing.

"I'm going upstairs." Tess said through the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"Tess, I..." His voice faltered, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to fix things.

She wiped the tears off her face, "I'm sleeping in the guest room."

With that, she left.

She left the room and Shane knew he was supposed to feel upset, he was supposed to feel hurt and it wasn't hurting anywhere near as much as it should have.

He knew that he shouldn't have been thinking about Mitchie as Tess left him in the living room all alone.

He walked up to his room in silence tempted to knock on the guest room door as he went passed. He stop outside of the door for several minutes, before realizing it might be a bad idea to talk with her, so soon after their argument; he figured they could be back to normal tomorrow if he tried his best to be reasonable with her, which means leaving her a lone for a while.

On his way to his room, he also considered going into Caitlyn's room and talking to her, but decided against it, and went straight to his instead. He opened the door, secretly wanting to find that Tess had gone in there, and not the guest room, but no luck. Instead, he found his best friend sitting on the edge of the bed with a disapointed look on her face; he wasn't ready for another argument. Especially not with Caitlyn.

"What the hell Shane?" Caitlyn looked up to see Shane.

He closed the door behind him and walked to the drawers beside his bed, in silence. He grabbed some cotton bottoms and a plain grey Tshirt, then walked to the bathroom/en suite still in silence. He heard Caitlyn sigh in frustration,K as he shut the door behind him. He changed slowly, hoping that Caitlyn would get the picture and leave, but as he re entered his room, she was still sat in the same position at the end of his bed - her legs dangling off the edge, feet barely touching the floor.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to guess?"

Shane walked passed her and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"We just had an argument, that's all," Caitlyn turned around and climbed over the bed to sit next to him.

"About what Shane? It must of been big, because she wouldn't be sleeping in the guest room otherwise, which may I point out, is NOT a guest room at all, but is MY room. She came upstairs and threw herself on the bed in tears and I hate seeing people cry Shane, you know that, and I know you are my friend, but she doesn't deserve to get hurt, she's an amazing girl, so please tell me the truth," Caitlyn was looking at Shane. He just sat there staring at the floor, contemplating what to do, or say and when he would do it.

"I don't know the truth, Cait."

Caitlyn stood up frustrated by his answer. She paced the floor in front of him. "Shane, just cut the bullshit please. I'm your best friend, and I do not deserve you lying to me. I've never lied to you,. Not once, so don't so this to me. Now, I'm not just gonna sit back and do nothing while my one of my other best friend gets her heart broken, with you not giving a fuck about it."

Shane stood up himself, coming face to face with Caitlyn, both of them shouting, but being quite enough for Tess not to hear. "I don't know what's going on Caitlyn, my head is so.......fucked up right now, I can't seem to even think straight myself."

"And I don't know why I bother anymore, Shane, I really don'tm," Caitlyn turned around to walk out the door, stopping when she heard Shane call out to her.

"I'm in love with somebody else."

Caitlyn stopped in her tracks, letting the new information sink in. She slowly turned around to find Shane sliding down the side of the bed, to sit on the ground, putting his head in his hands.

"Who is she?"

Shane's head stayed down towards the floor. Caitlyn spoke slowly, moving closer to him.

"I said, who is she?"

Shane finally looked up, "I can't tell you."

Caitlyn let out a breath and turned to walk out the door, turning to speak just as she was about to exit.

"Shane, just please, please don't break her heart, she's one of the good girls. She deserves so much better than that."

And with that, she left Shane alone with his thoughts. He climbed into this bed, and sat thinking things through. A couple of hours ago he was actually happy, and now, he didn't know what to think.

Caitlyn entered her room to see Tess, eyes full of tears.

"I heard everything."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I know it's not as long as normal but the next few chapters will make up for it, I promise.**

**xo**


	6. I Do What I Shouldn't

_Hiya, update time! I got a few tweets telling me how excited people were for this chapter, and I would just like to thank you for making smile from them. I've never got them before, so it was quite a shock. You guys seriously are the best. If you like to follow me on twitter, my name is **itsmeJADEY**, and my co-writer is **JessicaKerrigan**. Anyways, on with the story. As promised you have a much longer chapter, and hopefully, you will like what you are about to read, so..._

**Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

"I heard everything"

As soon as those words came out of Tess's mouth, Caitlyn noticed her eyes becoming more heavy and when the light hit her face she could see she had been crying...actually, she was still crying. The silence between them became unbearable, the only noise was Tess's almost silent sobs and the occasional time her breathing would hitch in her throat. Caitlyn walked towards her unable to say a word, all she could do was wrap her arms around her and give her the comfort she needed.

"I'm sorry Tess, I'm so sorry," Caitlyn words got caught in her throat and she could feel Tess's tears soaking into her t-shirt; her sobs joining them.

"I want him out the house," Tess mumbled into Caitlyn's t-shirt, "I need him gone."

"Babe, please, just leave it 'till the morning, okay? He will prolly be gone by the time you wake up anyway."

Tess lifted herself up off of Caitlyn and looked in her eyes. "NO! I want him out of here NOW! got it?"

Tess unwrapped her self from Caitlyn's arms and headed out the door.

"Tess stop, this is stupid," Caitlyn shouted towards her.

Tess stopped in her tracks and turned to face Caitlyn. Tears were still rolling down from her eyes, and she continued her rhythm in sniffing them back. She looked up to the ceiling hoping that they wouldn't restrain her from speaking.

"No, no, no, no, it's not 'stupid' Caitlyn, what's stupid is that the man I love, the man I care for and look after when he's ill, the man I cook for, the man I clean up after, the man who I bought this house with, the man who, when we first started dating promised me we would be together forever, the man who I gave up everything to be with, my dream, my ambitions, even my family, the man 'I' make 'love' too, is in love with someone else. Now that's stupid Caitlyn, that is so fucking stupid."

Caitlyn was unable to speak, Tess was right, but she didn't want to see both of her best friends fight and fall out; even though Tess had a right to be angry at Shane, she even had the right to chuck him out. But she had been friends with Shane for so long, longer than she had known Tess, and she hated seeing him miserable, but giving them space right now was what they wanted, she just didn't like the way Tess was acting about it all.

Shane was just settling into a deep sleep, when he heard his door slam open; it took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts and the movement of his body, but he managed to crack his eyes half open, although his vision was a bit blurry. He propped himself up on his elbows, blinking several times to see the scene unraveling in front of him.

His vision still weary, he watched as a curvy figure reached up on top of his wardrobe - which was locate right in front of the bed. He heard faint cries of struggle as she tried to reach whatever it was she wanted. He blinked again, this time sitting up and noticing that the 'figure' was Tess. She pulled down a suitcase from the wardrobe and threw it on top of the bed, where Shane's legs lay. She opened the suitcase, unzipping it all the way around, then, she looked up, her eyes meeting Shane's. His confused face made Tess laugh, but in a sad way. This time, seeing him again, she didn't know what to do; she wanted him to tell her everything was going to be okay; she wanted him to tell her that he would love her no matter what, but, he was the one who caused her this pain, she wanted him to feel the pain she was feeling right, at this moment, and before she could think, the tears started rolling down her face once again, and this time she couldn't control them; they just kept falling down her cheeks and onto her chest.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Shane lifted the covers off himself and threw his feet over the side of the bed, landing them firmly. It was a hot night and he was clad in only plaid cotton shorts. He walked over to Tess, placing his hands on her arms from behind and comforting her. Tess stood still, unable to move, his touch disgusted her. She thought of what he might have been up to with those hands, she thought of his touching another girl the way he had once touched her. This broke her heart, more so then it had already been, not only that, but it broke her self-confidence, making her feel as though she isn't enough, that if he couldn't love her who would? Had she done something wrong? Wasn't she pretty enough? If he couldn't stand her so much, that he felt he had to go out and find someone else who could? She kept thinking back, maybe she had done something wrong, maybe it was her fault he doesn't love her anymore, maybe she is to blame?

"Get your hands off of me, Shane," she shrugged off his hands aggressively and choked back her tears, trying to seem unfazed by him. Shane moved back raising his hands in defense and stepped to the side slightly.

Shane, still confused of what was happening, watched Tess as she moved to his wardrobe and swung the doors open, both of them hitting off their hinges and ricocheting back and forth. She placed a hand on the inside of his wardrobe, and then placed another in a section of clothes, unhooking them from the pole and throwing them into the suitcase.

"What the hell Tess? What the fuck are you doing with all my stuff?" Shane immediately removed his clothes from the suitcase and placed them on the bed, but Tess continued to removed them from the rail and throw them recklessly behind her hoping that they would land on or in the suitcase.

Shane watched in ore, as the woman who said she was ready to sort things out tomorrow, was a mess, the tears still falling at a rapid pace down her face and her sobs piercing through him. He didn't know what to do, but watch; he didn't know why she was doing this.

He grabbed her arms firmly, with enough strength to hold her. She squirmed trying to get out of his hold. "Get the fuck of me, NOW!"

"Not until you tell me what the you're doing?"

"I'm packing for you; see, usually in a relationship, if the man-whore of a boyfriend doesn't love his girlfriend anymore, she, well kinda, chucks him out."

"Tess, what are you talking about? I do love you."

Tess froze as those words left his mouth - they repeated over and over in her head, for what felt like forever. Then the tears started again, she was surprised she still had any left from the amount she had done this tonight. She tried to make sense of her speech but, it came out in breaths between her tears.

"Don't…lie to me… Shane."

"Baby, I'm not lying, I love you, you know that, I will always love you. You are my one and only, I promise," Shane loosened his tight grip on her arms as she turned around face him.

His heart broke, right then and there. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and on her cheeks you could make out tear trails; her mouth sat in its natural form; she looked like she hadn't slept in a week; she looked stressed, she looked tired, she looked frightened, she looked vulnerable, she looked angry, she looked a million and one things, but all could be put under the same category.

Heart Broken.

"I heard Shane," She emphasized the J, spitting it out like an unwanted word. She pushed his chest and he stumbled back. "I heard every…..last….word," She pushed his chest several more times between her words, her voice cracking on the last. And her sobs became uncontrollable. "Every, SINGLE WORD Shane," She sobbed again "Every FUCKING word. So don't you dare stand their and say any of that shit, because it is all a lie. All of it. And I'm never going to believe a single thing you say, ever again, because everything you ever say will be trash to me, fucking worthless trash. You got it?"

Shane stood there speechless. He couldn't say anything to make it better, even if he spoke he knew he would make things worse, so he just swallowed back his words.

"Do you know what it feels like to have the person you love, tell your best friend they don't love you anymore? You couldn't even do it to my face Shane...you couldn't even do it to my face. Do you know what that's makes you?" Tess walked away to his drawers located at the edge of the room and opened it, taking a handful of his clothes and chucked them into the suitcase.

Shane shook his head in response.

"Oh, you don't?" Tess bitterly laughed, "It makes you a coward Shane, it makes you a cheap, pathetic liar." She closed the suitcase and tried to do the zip up. "It makes you worthless to me, it makes you a cheat, it makes you a disgusting person, it makes me hate you, right down to the part, where it makes me sick to even look at you anymore. I can't bare to be in the same room as you right now, Shane. But there's a little bit not in here," she pointed to her heart. "but in here," she pointed to her head "that makes me wonder why I'm not enough for you. Why wasn't I enough for you Shane? Why? Explain it to me, please. I gave you everything. Absolutely everything. I gave you more than everything actually. I gave you me, Shane, why wasn't I good enough?" Tess got closer and closer to him, as she spoke. So close that they were eventually face to face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is that an answer or a question Shane?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Is that it, you're sorry? You are fucking sorry? That doesn't explain a thing Shane. I didn't ask you if you were sorry, I asked you why I wasn't enough?"

A single tear ran down Shane's face and he said all he could say.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked as the tear continued running down.

Tess let out a breath. She hadn't truly believe this was happening, not until this very moment. "We're over Shane. We have nothing left anymore. We both know it. So, can you just leave."

He gave up fighting. He knew every word she spoke was true, he was just denying it. Why stay with someone when the only reason you have, is that you don't want to hurt them? He knew he couldn't have Mitchie, but that doesn't mean he deserved the love of Tess, when he couldn't return it.

"Fine I get it. I'll go." He gathered all his belongings and shoved them in a suitcase.

"Don't expect me to talk to you tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. I don't wanna see your face for a very long time." Tess turned to walk to the door to leave/ "Babe, I have nowhere to go." Tess stopped in her tracks, laughed. And turned to face Shane. "One, don't EVER call me babe again. And two, how about you go hook up with your little shag pile?. That woman you love more than me, yeah, sounds like a pretty good plan to me." Shane went to open his mouth but, Tess soon hushed him, by raising her hand for him to stop. "Don't you dare Shane, don't you fucking dare say it, because if you do say its 'me' you love, I... Just get out, Shane." Shane stood there in silence not wanting to move. "I said GET OUT!" Tess broke down yet again for the Nth time tonight; he could do nothing but leave. Of course, this was partly his house, but Tess doesn't deserve to be kicked out after all he had put her through. - - - -  
Shane sat in his car and sighed. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He hit his head against the steering wheel several times. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

It had been 30 minutes since he had left his house. And he had nowhere to go. Well, there was one place he could go, but it would be highly inappropriate, especially after what had just happened. Then again, it was his only choice.

He grabbed his phone, and scrolled through his contacts until he reached the one person who could make him smile at a time like this. He pressed the call button, and brought the handset to his ear.

"Hello?" A groggy voice rang through the speaker.

"Mitchie, can I come to yours?"

"Shane? Is everything alright? Of course you can." She sounded worried.

"I'll explain when I get there. Thank you. Bye."

He put the phone down, and drove the mile and half to her house.

When he got there, and park up and sat and stared at the house. In there was Mitchie beautiful, sweet Mitchie; that thought made him smile.

He walked up to the porch in the dark. It was 11:34 when he looked at his phone. He was checking for any sign of forgiveness from Tess or an up-to-date check from Caitlyn, but there was nothing. He dragged his suitcase from the car to the door, and stood there for a few minutes, taking the time to think about tonight's events, letting it sink into his head that he had broken her heart.

He reached for the doorbell and listened as the sound of the bell echoed inside the house. The tune played twice before, he heard her fumbling with the locks trying to open the door as fast as she could. She was a very conscious person, she always made sure all the windows and doors were locked before she went to bed; all curtains and blinds were closed; she froze at every sound made; she always had a phone by her and made sure she had some sort of weapon in reaching distance to defend herself. No matter how safe the neighbourhood was, she would always be too aware, on her toes, and ready to defend herself if something were to happen. But of course nothing would happen, they lived in the safest town in New Jersey, where the only crime was 8 year old sweet thieves.

As she opened the door she seemed very awake and active, as if she had woken up naturally and Shane hadn't called her up and woke her. She was dressed in short cotton Pyjama shorts, revealing a lot of her tanned thighs and her smooth legs, along with a strappy vest top, that only just met the rim of her shorts. The nights were rather warm lately, hence her choice of clothing.

"Hey, Shane, come in" she noticed his suitcase next to him and the weak smile on his face. "Ohhh."

She looked at him, putting the pieces together in her head, figuring out what happened. Mitchie stepped aside ushering Shane into the warmth of her house. He took off his coat and slid off his shoes, placing his bags on the floor, Mitchie closed the door behind them.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"Erm, no, not at the moment, I just need a drink," Shane flashed a weak smile, which held pain and embarrassment. She lead him to the kitchen, being a few steps in front of Shane the whole length of the track, and Shane couldn't help but watch her perfect hips swaying and swinging side to side, with her top riding up as she walked, making him bite his lip – he began imagining himself making love to her petite frame. He shook the thoughts out of his head, but he never lost them and kept them in the back of his mind for later. She reached up to the cupboard to collect two glasses, and her vest top rose up, revealing her tanned stomach and her hips running down smoothly.

Nate was so lucky. He got everything, the girl, the education, the house, the friends, everything Shane wanted. And right now Shane wanted Mitchie, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to feel her skin against his, he wanted to make her feel amazing, he wanted to hear his name roll of her lips in pleasure.

"Are you sure you don't want to speak about it? It's always good to talk to someone," she shouted while reaching for the cups.

"No, I'm pretty sure," he replied and without thinking, he slowly walked up behind her, and placed his hands on her hips. She turned around looking startled. Taking this advantage, he pinned her hips down, making her gasp in shock.

"What are you doing?" Her breathing became heavy and deep as he inched his face closer to hers. He brushed his lips against her plump red ones, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Cold, tingly shivers ran down her spine and straight to her core.

"Shane..." She breathed out. He ran his lips over her jaw, whilst she rested her head back on the cupboard for support; her hands gripped the work surface to keep her steady. He gently kissed down her neck, to her shoulder and back up to her lips. "Shane..." She shook her head, knowing she shouldn't make a move or give into his ways.

"Tell me to stop," he spoke over her lips, his words hitting her and making her breathing more erratic. He moved his hands to her shorts and stroked down her thighs, groping her ass making her squirm under his touch. "Tell me to stop Mitchie, and I will," he attached his mouth to her neck once again, leaving a trail of wet kisses, then gently blowing cold air over each of the pieces of skin, making her shiver. His hands, back on her hips, slowly worked up her curves and her top rose with it. He rested his forehead against hers, their lips barely touching. "Mitchie..."

"Please..." Her breathing heavy; he could feel her heart beat against his.

"Please... Don't stop," she smiled against his lips and he smirked at her, their lips meeting in a passionate, heated, needed kiss. Her hands weaved into his hair as he held their hips together. He lifted her up onto the counter, their lips never leaving one an others. He rested between her legs. His hands relocated to her waist, lifting her top off, their lips separated for only a moment. Once her top was off, his eyes locked onto her chest. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She was perfect already, but now? Now she was his kinda perfect.

Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, as she brought her lips to his again. She toyed with the rim of his tshirt, hinting that she wanted it off. He rid himself of it within seconds, and then his lips were drawn to her neck. He had found a spot of pure pleasure for her, there, and he wasn't ready to disconnect himself from it yet. Her head, lulled back onto the cupboard again with a thud. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling take over. Shane's lips worked down her chest, attaching themselves to her breasts. Her eyes shot open in shock and a moan escaped her lips, while his mouth worked one, his hand gently massaged the other, making sure it was an even affair. He took her nipple into his mouth and kissed gently. He swapped around and paid the other breast the same attention, every pleasurable sensation shooting down to her core, she craved for him now, her breathing became untamed, and her heart pounded hard against her chest. He came back up to her lips and kissed her softly, showing his loving side towards her. Mitchie was getting impatient with his slow moves and spoke into the kiss.

"Bedroom... Now."

He smirked against her lips as the kissed and he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, so she could support herself. Her lips attached to his neck as he carried her up the stairs. He couldn't concentrate, as he tried as fast as he could to reach the bedroom.

"If you don't stop that we won't make it to the bedroom and I'ma have to christen these stairs."

Mitchie laughed against his skin and the vibrations threw him off. She didn't listen to him and her tongue darted in and out, creating patterns on his neck. He raced up the stairs, Mitchie giggling the whole time. They reached the bedroom and he closed the door behind them with his foot. He lowered her to the floor, her feet unhooking themselves naturally from him; she placed them firmly on the ground, she laced her finger into the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him onto it. He lay down and she took place on his lap, straddling him, one leg either side of his thighs; his hands rested on her hips and he bit his lip as he looked at the perfect and beautiful girl on top of him.

He finally had her, and he was gonna make her forget about Nate and make her scream his name. Her eyes turned dark brown and he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her right now. She ground her hips into his and his body shook with pleasure, she done it again, guessing from his reaction, it was a good move and her mouth re-attached to his neck. His fingers maked marks in her hips, he was sure she would have bruises from as she rubbed their pelvises together. He rolled them over and she squealed in shock, and laughed, looking up at him. He kissed down her chest, down her toned stomach; his tongue played around with her skin and she giggled at the feeling.

His hands hesitated as they hooked onto her shorts. He became nervous. This was the moment he had been waiting for, but now he was scared that he wouldn't satisfy her? Taking a chance, he slid the shorts down her legs, She helped by bending her knees and kicking them off when they reached her toes. He kissed up her calve and the inside of her thigh. His tongue making an appearance every so often, which made her hips jolt forward. He paid the same attention to the other leg, working his way further up. Kissing her hip and biting at the skin there and sucking it knowing it was going to make a mark. But he didn't care. He wanted to mark his territory.

He brought his head back up to hers and she unexpectedly rolled them over, so she was on top again. She kissed him forcefully putting everything she had into the kiss. His hands roamed her body, to every patch of skin possible, then rested on her hips and he pulled them down onto his, creating an unbearable friction. She moaned into the kiss and he returned the gesture. Her fingers fiddled with the button and zip on his jeans, once she had rid of them she worked her way back up his body kissing his abs and running her fingers over his defined muscles.

She once again grounded her hips into his and he threw his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure. He opened his eyes to come face to face her lips center meters apart.

"You're gonna kill me you know that?" Shane spoke in a husky voice. Mitchie smiled and kissed his soft lips.

"It's a good way to die though right?" She barely whispered against his lips.

"Perfect way."

* * *

**Did it live up to your standards?**

******Don't worry, there is still so much to come.**

******xo**


End file.
